Dreaming of Her
by yoshi-yuzuki
Summary: Tenzin is reminiscing his past relationship with Chief Lin Bei Fong. why did she decided not to marry him? does she still love him even though they are apart? one shot.


hey guys~  
this is my first Legend of Korra and LinZin fanfic.

they were a thing and my feelings were just...never mind. let's get on with the story. i hope you like it. :)

* * *

It was a windy day on Air Temple Island and Tenzin sat down on some part of the island wherein he gets a spectacular view of Republic City. He breathed in and out repeatedly. Air, just what he needed. He closed his eyes and a woman about his age appeared in his mind. She was smiling at him, her eyes were bright and her hair dancing with the wind. She was Lin Bei Fong, his former lover.

* * *

The dream started when Lin is in her twenties. They were on some mountain just outside the city limits. The moon was bright and beautiful. The city lights of Republic City were amazing and knew that someday, he's going to rule over that beautiful city. The moon's light made some glimmering effect on Lin's hair and her calm green eyes gazing upon the beautiful scenery they're in. He really adores her beauty. She may be tough like the earth but in the inside, she's gentle like the wind. They are complete opposites but they have a solid friendship. He thought tonight is the right time to tell her. He wants Lin to be his and his only.

"Lin, I have something to tell you." Tenzin faced her.

"What is it, Tenzin?" she faced him and their eyes met.

Seeing those green eyes make Tenzin's cheeks flush and hopes that she won't notice it. "It has been a long time and I need to tell you this." He paused.

"That Bumi has been bullying you again?" she giggled.

"Absolutely not." He coughed.

"Hmmm. You seem nervous though. Is it something important?"

"W-what? How can you tell that I'm nervous?"

Lin showed her left foot. It appears that she's wearing shoes but her sole is exposed and then it hit Tenzin.

"Criminy. Seismic sound. How could I forget it."

Seeing Tenzin being an airhead and his face says it all, even his tension made Lin laugh. "Duh, twinkletoes Jr. I learned it from my mom, the greatest earthbender."

"And stop calling me 'twinkletoes Jr'!" he exclaimed.

Lin placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "Yeah right. Tell that to my mother. Now, what is it that you're going to tell me?"

He fixed his clothes and went on with it. "We've been friends ever since we were kids. During those years, I get to know you bit by bit." He breathed in and Lin was just smiling. "You're strong, brave, kind, and sometimes annoying but most of all, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Aside from my mother, that is." Lin's cheeks were red and let out a soft giggle. Tenzin held her hand. "All I want to say isI love you, Lin Bei Fong." Lin covered her mouth with her hands and tears started to swell up in her eyes and broke down.

"I have been waiting for this moment and it came true." She wrapped her hands on Tenzin's neck. "I love you too, Tenzin."

He couldn't believe it and he hugged her back. He was so happy that he started to cry. They broke off and their eyes met. They moved closer and closer until their lips met. It was the start of a beautiful relationship between them and hoped that it will last forever.

* * *

The dream switched again and Lin was already in her mid-thirties. They were on the same place where their fairytale begun. The sun is setting and the sky turned orange little by little. Lin was sitting on a chair that she earthbend minutes ago. She saw Tenzin and he's wearing some formal airbender clothes. She laughed.

"What's up with that get-up, Tenzin?" she folded her arms.

He walked in front of Lin and smiled. "Lin, you know that we love each other, right?" he asked the happy earthbender.

"Of course." She replied and rested her hand on her lap.

"Well, I think it's about time that we move on to the next step and let our love last a lifetime." He kneeled on one knee and took her hand.

Lin's eyes were in the size of saucers then furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is this going, Tenzin?"

He gazed at those green eyes. "Lin Bei Fong, will you marry me?"

Lin froze and lowered her head and freed her hand from Tenzin's. "I can't."

Tenzin froze. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth open. He couldn't believe that the love of his life rejected his proposal. "What?"

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

"Why, Lin? Why?" Tenzin stood up.

"I knew from the start that you're going to propose to me but I just can't marry you. We have different goals."

"But that can't be solved."

"No, Tenzin. Ever since I took m mother's position, I realized that my goal is to protect Republic City and that's it."

"I also want to protect Republic City. We can work together."

Lin stood up and the chair turned to soil. "When I got my position as chief of police, I decided not to marry anyone and that includes you, Tenzin. I have a huge responsibility to Republic City and I will protect it even if it would cost my life."

"But Lin…"

"Enough, Tenzin. It's over."

"It's over?"

Lin pecked Tenzin's lips. "Goodbye, Tenzin." Then she walked out.

He watched as his lover went off and making her way towards her goal. His heart became heavy and he felt that he isn't light anymore. He was rejected by his love. He balled his fists and punched the ground. She broke his heart and it was too much.

* * *

The dream shifted again and this time, it was Pema. They were having a wedding party for Tenzin and Pema. All of their relatives and friends were there except for one. The party went on, there were people dancing, talking, drinking, eating and showing off their bending skill to others. Tenzin was talking to his friends until he caught sight of her. She was wearing her mother's green dress, her hair in a loose bun and her less make-up face. He excused himself from his friends and went straight towards her.

"Lin, glad you could make it." He was happy to see his friend and former lover.

"Yeah." She smiled but her eyes were sad.

They went to the balcony. The moon was shining brightly and it made them nostalgic. Lin rested her arms on the stone fence of the balcony. Her eyes fixed its gaze on the moon. Tenzin did the same thing too.

"Congratulations on your marriage with that Pema girl." She wasn't looking at him.

"Thank you and thanks for not putting her in jail." He replied and gazed at Lin. He can tell that she's in a gloomy mood. Her face doesn't appear to be but her words were.

She lowered her gaze. "Well, I tried to put her in jail but then you came along and rescued your damsel in distress." She sighed. I'm sorry about what happened during 'that' time. About not marrying you."

"It's okay." Tenzin cut right through her. "Focus on your job as the chief of police. You are Toph's legacy. Make her proud. You already made me proud of what you are right now."

She clenched her fists, holding back those tears from pouring down. "And I'm happy that you finally found someone who can fulfill your wish. Good luck to the both of you." She forced a smile and punched Tenzin's shoulder.

"Ow…" he said.

"That's how I show affection."

"You sound like Toph there." They laughed. He couldn't believe that he's laughing with her, just like old times until their laughter died. The atmosphere is dead serious again until he spoke. "Lin…"

"Look, go back inside. That Pema girl needs you more than I do. If you hang out here a bit more, people will get suspicious."

Tenzin did what Lin told him. He was almost the archway then he glanced back at Lin. "Thank you, Lin. I had a good time being with you." He went inside.

* * *

**(A brief Lin POV) **

Lin started crying. She really did have a good time with Tenzin during their relationship but it was over. She finally let him go and let him be in the arms of another woman. She was in pain. She needs to accept the reality which was too much for her painful heart. Her tears won't stop. "Bye, Tenzin. I hope you will be happy with her. I still love you." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**(Back to normal POV)**

Tenzin woke up when Korra was calling his name countless of times. He stood up and brushed off some dirt on his clothes. Korra stopped and took some air in.

"What is it, Korra?" he asked the Avatar.

"It's Meelo. He did something weird at the air bending training ground." She replied.

"What? Oh dear." he ran towards the training ground.

"Wait! Let me breathe in for…oh never mind." She catches up with her airbending teacher as fast as she could.

* * *

how was it? just leave some comments. (bad or good)  
they are appreciated. :)

please review.


End file.
